InvisiMabel
by Gam919
Summary: A Quodalum has turned Mabel invisible. While Dipper believes this to be horrible, Mabel decides that she can use this to have a little fun. Now, they have to find her before sundown, or she will turn into a Quodalum.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel and Dipper were running for their lives, out on another of his mystery hunts. "Look out, it's getting closer!" Mabel yelled. Suddenly, the creature swiped, giving Mabel a scratch. "OW!'

Dipper was very mad. "Nobody... HURTS... _MY...__SISTER!_" Time for what he learned from the Manataurs to pay off. He leapt onto its back, punching it, scaring it off. "Are you okay Mabel?"

"Sure Dipper. Thanks for what you did."

"It was nothing. I learned it from the Manataurs."

"The Manateezawhats?"

"Oh, right... I'll tell you later." he responded.

Dipper had just finished telling Mabel about the Manataurs, with the occasional giggling from Mabel about their names. Now that he thought about it, they were pretty funny.

He decided to read in the Journal to find anything about the creature they encountered. He had noticed there was something about Mabel a little... off. He couldn't put his finger on it. He would read tomorrow, it was pretty late, and after all, in Gravity Falls, anthyding can hadplen...

"Dipper! Dipper!" Dipper awoke to the sound of his sister calling his name. "Dipper, come see this!"

"Ugh, fine Mabel" He walked over to where the sound was coming from. He was too tired to notice anything wrong. "Now, what's the problem?"

"The mirror's broken. It only shows my clothes, and not my skin. It's not even showing you-" she was cut off by the fact that, the mirror _was _showing Dipper.

"Mabel, the mirror's not broken. You're invisible!"

_This is terrible!_ Dipper thought.

_This is going to be AWESOME!_ Mabel thought, smiling, although no one could see it...

**AN- I know this was probably short, but this was just a fun little idea I thought up earlier today. It is currently a One-shot, but it may become a full length story if enough people want it. Anyway, remember, realityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldi'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentence ok BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

If Mabel was going to prank anyone, she would have to be completely invisible. Luckily, the clothes she was wearing the day before were still visible, but barely. "I guess the clothes take longer to be affected." She decided. (I know that's a terrible excuse, but I don't really care, so Hah!)

Mabel decided the first thing she should do is with Soos. She sneaked down to the gift shop, making sure he wouldn't hear her, not that he would see her if he did.

There he was, fixing the t-shirt rack, across the room from the bobbleheads. She stood behind them, and made the same Grunkle Stan voice she did for the puppet show, adding a little high-pitch-ness. It was a perfect voice for the Stan bobbleheads. "Soooooooooos!" She called.

"Who said that?" He asked, looking around.

"It's meeee, Soos! The Stan bobbleheads!" She called back out. He moved closer to them.

"You're alive?" he asked.

"Yesss... and there is something we need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Raaaaaah!" She lunged at him, holding a Stan bobblehead making it appear to jump at him, knocking all the other bobbleheads off of the shelf, and pushing Soos over. She dropped the bobblehead to the floor.

"It's another invisible pushing force!" He said, struggling to break free of the invisible child climbing all over him. "Wait a minute..." He said. He felt around her, and felt the shape of a twelve-year-old with long hair and a sweater. "Mabel? Is that you, Hambone?"

Her secret was out. Soos felt a weight off of his shoulders, and heard footsteps toward the door. It opened, and he heard Mabel's voice say, "You never saw meeee," before the door closed.

Outside, Mabel tied some sticks together with grass, to make a doll. It was like playing with dolls, pretending they were alive, but this time, it actually looked like they were.

Dipper walked around the Shack, and when he looked around the corner, he saw a little wood doll walking around. He didn't know what it was, so he charged at it.

Mabel saw this, and dropped the doll. Dipper thought that it was trying to pretend that it wasn't alive. He picked it up.

"Who are you?" He asked it. It didn't reply. "I said who are you" Mabel was sitting there, giggling to herself, watching her brother. "Don't play dumb with me, or I'll be forced to snap you." Still no reply. "Alright then, you leave me no choice." He reluctantly said, before snapping the twig in half.

It fell on the grass, some of the morning dew ended up on it's eye. "If it makes you cry, then you should have answered me when you had the chance." By now Mabel was laughing out loud. "Mabel, why are you laughing."

"Because of the way you attacked the little wood doll I was playing with." She replied, still laughing.

"What do you mean, playing with..." He trailed off, his face became red with embarrasment. "Why didn't you tell me it wasn't alive?"

"Because it was hilarious." She stated.

"Anyway, Mabel I think I found out how to make you visible again!" He showed her the page in Journal 3.

"Uh, Dipper." She said. "I'm over here."

"Oh." He looked embarassed again.

"Besides, being invisible is fun!" She told him, "I don't want to change back."

"But Mabel, you can't be invisible forever!" He argued.

"Okay..." She reluctantly said. "if you say so... then you'll have to catch me first!" She ran away into the city, leaving Dipper to try to find an invisible needle in a haystack.

**AN! Poor Dipper... Have you ever tried to find someone who was invisible and didn't want to be found? Me neither, but it sounds hard. Tell me what you think should happen, and what you think of the story in general. Also, I may have made Dipper too OOC, tell me if I did. As always, remember, realityisanillusiontheuniverseisahologrambuygoldI'mgonnagobeforeyouprocessthissentenceokBYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN!**

**Me: Sorry for not updating for a while I guess. It's just that, life, and stuff, and you know how it is. Umm... Don't really have anything to say here... Guess I'll have Mabel do a disclaimer like some people do... Mabel?**

**Dipper: She ran off into the city after being turned invisible by a Quodalum.**

**Me: A what? That sounds like a dumb name.**

**Dipper: Well, you came up with it...**

**Me: Soos! The disclaimer!**

**Soos: Why me?**

**Me: Because you fell for the "Pretending that a random inanimate object is alive by using a high pitched voice" TWICE.**

**Soos: Fine. Gam919 doesn't own Disney, us, anything else belonging to Alex Hirsch, or Marvel.**

**Me: NOW ON TO ADVENTURE!**

**Dipper: You're such a weirdo.**

**Me: Okay, I'll just end with a cliffhanger like thing then...**

Wendy was sitting in the gift shop, bored, just like every day. She heard a thump, and turned to see that Dipper had walked into a wall while reading from that journal of his.

"Watcha reading there, Dipping Sauce?" She asked, using the nickname she had heard Mabel using before.

"One, don't call me that, and two, I found out the thing that turned Mabel invisible." He explained, calmly.

"Since when is she invisible?" Wendy questioned.

"This morning." He replied. "She had a little fun, and then ran to the city, where she wanted to hide, because she doesn't want to turn back."

"So that explains the flying pig superhero." Wendy realized.

"What?"

"Nothing" She finished abruptly. "So, what is it?"

"It is a... Quodalum?" He read. "'These creatures look like cute little wolves with spikes along their backs, with the power to turn invisible at will. When they feel intruded, they grow bigger and stronger. Just like the Hulk, except not green.'"

"Nice analogy, Dipper!" Wendy complimented.

"No, that's actually what he wrote." Dipper told her. "Looks like the author was a Marvel fan." He concluded, before reading again. "'And yes, I am a Marvel fan.' Well I guess that explains that." He finished.

"What does it say about curing it?" Wendy asked.

"It tells some stuff, but not all of it." He replies.

"What about the clack light?"

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot about that!" He ran up to the attic, and when he got back down, he turned the black light back on.

"That's not good." Wendy said, while reading the invisible ink.

"'If the victim is not cured before sundown the next day, they will turn into a Quodalum!?'" They both looked out the window of the Shack, which the town could be seen through.

**Me: See, Dipper. That's what happens when you call me a weirdo. Mwahahahaha!**

**Dipper: (whispers to Soos) That's kinda creepy.**

**Soos: (Whispering back) Maybe letting him be in charge of our lives for this story was a bad idea, dude.**


	4. Bad News but the story is NOT over

Well, guys... I have some bad news. My Chromebook, which I used to publish chapters, has broken... I can still update, but there is the matter of autocorrect, since all I have left is a Kindle fire... so, unless you guys are okay with the possibility of Autocorrect making not much sense, then all of my stories are on hiatus...


End file.
